Earth's only Phoenix
by hurtinphoenix
Summary: advice: read Kai's last wish first and you'll understand what this is all about kk.warning: this is sad plz rxr oneshot


**Hey hope you enjoy n I'm really sowi if you cry when reading this.

* * *

**

Ray pulled his coat closer to his body as cold breeze blew past him. His eyes travelled up to the church, tears stinging them. Gulping Ray entered. The church was full of glowing candles as a soft melody was being played on the organ.

Walking to the front of the hall Ray aloud his eyes to travel over the seats full of people, everyone was there: white tigers X, PBA All-stars, blitserg (sowi if this is spelt wrong) boys, F dynasty, Bega and…

Ray stopped, his mouth hanging open, His eyes widened at the two people sat in the seats before him. BORIS AND VOLTAIRE! The two men turned and smirked at the teenager before them,

"Why hello Ray long time no see." Voltaire sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Ray clenched his fists glaring at the two men who made Kai's life a misery.

"Why can a grandfather not say goodbye to his only grandson?" Voltaire's smirk widened.

"You made Kai's life hell, why can't you just allow him to rest in peace? Why?" Tears threatened to fall from Ray's eyes.

"Mr Kon he his my grandson I have a right to be here. And Kai will always belong to me,"

Suddenly something snapped inside of Ray as Voltaire's words began to sink in, swinging at Voltaire Ray growled as Mr Tate pulled him back.

"Kai belongs to no one especially you." Ray muttered as Mr Tate dragged him to his seat.

"Ray I am surprised at you." Ray turned to Mr D, sighing he looked back at the vicar. 'I'm sorry Kai, he shouldn't be here.'

"Please stand for the coffin," Standing Ray's vision travelled back to the wooden doors.

Mr Granger, Mr granger senior, Tala and Bryan were all holding a black coffin. As they walked slowly to the front Ray's eyes travelled to Voltaire who was still smirking. Anger boiled inside of Ray.

Placing the coffin at the front Tala walked up to Ray, smiling Ray saw silent tears flowing down Tala's cheeks. Un able to hold them any longer, tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

Seeing the coffin properly now, Ray saw the black coffin had a picture of a phoenix on top with the flaming words '_Kai'_. Choking back newly formed tears, Ray couldn't take his eyes off the letters.

"Please sit," everyone followed.

"We are here today to remember Kai Alexander Hiwatari, Kai was a good friend, grandson (Ray heard Voltaire snort) and captain. Even though his life was short Kai made many friends who we hope will never forget him."

The vicar raised his hand; Mr Dickinson walked up to the coffin his face paling,

"Kai was an excellent blader. I will never forget the first time I watched him. He never gave up and gave everything into his blading, most people didn't get to see Kai's softer side, but I was lucky anoth to. Not only did he love blading Kai loved to draw and write. I know many people believed Kai to be cold-hearted but for some people: trust, friendship and love isn't given out so easily. For they have, been hurt (Mr D's eyes flickered to Voltaire) lost loved ones and tricked so many times even to smile can result into another let down.

I will miss Kai, he was No he is my grandson and always will be. You can now rest in peace Kai, the only phoenix of this world."

Biting is lip Ray watch as tears gathered in the old man's eyes, 'Kai we all miss you so much.'

The vicar stepped forward and Dickinson sat sobbing. "I have been asked to play a song that Kai loved,"

Slowly a song filled the hall, as he recognised it, tears freely flowed down Ray's face as memories resurfaced.

Hush now don't you cry  
There will be a better day  
I promise you  
We can work it out  
But only if you let me know  
What's on your mind

_Ray sat up, looking over to Kai's bed he saw his captain muttering in his sleep. Sweat drenched his forehead as tears rolled down his face,_

"_NO mother please, Grandfather leave her please…NO MOTHER DON'T GO!" Suddenly Kai sat up his breathing fast._

"_Kai you ok?" _

_Kai's eyes were full of fear as he looked at Ray, "He killed her Ray."_

_Kai began sobbing in his hands, climbing over to him Ray put his arm round Kai trying his best to comfort him, "It's ok Kai,"_

Baby, I thought it was forever  
through any kind of weather  
but some day  
you will find what you're searching for

_Ray watched as Zeo's blade repeatly smashed into Dranzer, Kai was weakening. _

"_Yo Kai I thought you was going to battle me in the finals, you better not let me down."_

_Suddenly Ray saw Kai smirk and Dranzer regained he strength._

'_Come Kai!'_

Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Its the heart of it all  
When you fall down  
Just try again

_Suddenly Kai was running down the aisle down to the stadium floor, "Where's he going?" Ray shrugged at Hilary's question. Kai jumped over the barrier landing gracefully, him and Max talked before looking up, for the first time Ray noticed the bitbeasts. Realising their blades, Ray watched as Kai's and Max's bitbeast's returned._

Smile now, let it go  
Hey, you will never be alone  
I promise you  
If you can't fight the feeling  
Oh yeah  
Surrender in you heart  
Remember love will set you free

_Ray watched as Kai Faced him, lancer ready, 'Kai you defiantly hold the candle to Tyson, no he can be much stronger but I won't loose I will defeat you and me and my team will continue to the finals and face Tyson.' Soon the battle had begun, Ray thought he had knocked Kai out but gasped when he saw Kai's blade still spinning. When the final attack came Ray was in such shock he only stared at Kai._

Baby, I thought it was forever  
you would always be together  
but some day  
you will find what you're searching for Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Its the heart of it all  
When you fall down  
Just try again

_As Kai was knocked down by Brooklyn again Ray was unable to take any more. Standing up Ray and Max began towards the arena, suddenly Tyson appeared in front of them, "Tyson move, we can't allow Kai to keep going."_

"_I can't guys, this is kais battle and if I stop it now I know I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again."_

_Sitting back down Ray watched the rest of the match. When Kai won the whole stadium erupted. Running towards Kai they watched as he began falling to the ground._

Baby when a heart is crying  
it's sometimes feels like dying  
the teardrops fall like rain

Baby, I thought it was forever  
you would always be together  
but some day  
You will find what your searching for

Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love

When the song ended the vicar spoke once again, "We will now continue the ceremony outside."

Out side Ray looked at the hole in which Kai was going, "Ray you ok?"

Looking at Tyson Ray nodded taking the box of soil. Grabbing a handful Ray allowed it to fall from his hand down to Kai.

The vicar began to speak again but Ray's mind seemed not to allow his voice in as his hand gripped the bit chip in his pocket. ' Dranzer, Why Kai? Why give Dranzer to me?'

"Ray?" Snapping out his musing he noticed everyone had left, looking back at Mr Dickinson Ray muttered, "I'd like to stay for a while,"

Nodding Mr Dickinson left.

Looking back at the grave Ray read the stone for the first time:

_Kai Alexander Hiwatari_

_1988-2005_

_A loyal friend, grandson and captain_

_We shall never forget you._

_Shall all your pain from earth disappear _

_And shall you now rest in peace._

'_You are a phoenix, your soul shall never die, and it will only rise from its ashes'

* * *

_

_**T-T sooooooooo sad**_

_**Hope you like plz rxr**_


End file.
